What had changed?
by Beckilles
Summary: Part of her was pleased by his confession; a small part of her was shocked. And then there was the other, much larger part of her that couldn't conceal just how deep her feelings ran. spoilers for s3 Rating has been bumped up to M for Ch3
1. What Had Changed?

_Lie to Me and its characters are creations of Samuel Baum and copyrighted by 20th Century Fox._

_Unfortunately they are not mine.  
_

_A/N: An older story that i finally had edited. Big thanks to _Starbuck0322 who is pretty amazing.

Part of her was pleased by his confession; a small part of her was shocked. And then there was the other, much larger part of her that couldn't conceal just how deep her feelings ran.

* * *

_What Had Changed_

* * *

Gillian sat on her couch, feet curled beneath her, one hand nursing a glass of amber liquid. Her office was dark, illuminated only by dim street lamps which hugged the sidewalk below.

She should have left hours ago, but she hadn't found the motivation to drive back to her empty apartment.

So she sat alone in her darkened oasis and took another large swig from her glass, willing the burning liquid currently warming her belly to quash the onslaught of thoughts swirling around her head.

It was past eleven and everyone had vacated the building hours ago. Normally, she would have been grateful for the silence that accompanied the empty office, but not today, not after the events of the afternoon.

As she sat staring blankly at her book case, she couldn't help but let her mind drift back to _him._

_What had changed between them_?

Their relationship had become strained and the tension between them had become increasingly noticeable to everyone, especially over the last few months, since the whole Wallowski mess. However, despite her own anger and pain over it all, she didn't complain or hurl hurtful ultimatums at him.

_No_. She did what she always did. Gillian Foster remained loyal; "_Loyal to a fault_" was how he had put it.

And even after all of that, throughout the whole damn mess, she still stood faithfully by his side, her loyalties never wavering.

She thought they were getting better, getting back to the way they were before.

Before all...

_All of this ... _

Whatever _this_ was.

But then he went and pulled another stunt, a long con, and kept her in the dark, _yet again_.

"_Its cat and mouse, Gill. Not cats and mouse,"_ he had told her. She couldn't help but feel her heart break all over again.

She knew he trusted her and that she trusted him. So why did he refuse to let her in? Why did he still refused to let her be part of the bloody game.

No, instead he decided to chase the leggy blonde and once again, she found herself sitting on the sideline, patiently waiting, ready to clean up another one of his messes.

She sighed, exhausted; both physically and mentally. Yet she still couldn't help letting her thoughts drift back to him and his words from earlier.

"_You tell me we're okay."_

She didn't say anything, just stared back at him. Though what he had said next brought about a flurry of emotion that she wasn't quite ready for.

"_You know I've always had more trouble reading you then anyone else." _

And what did he mean by that? Apart from the obvious, of course.

He had always said that she was a terrible liar; an open book, to him at least.

What couldn't he read?

She had always let him see her, wearing her feelings and emotions like a badge of honour. She didn't care because the only person who was able to see them and understand her, was the one person she couldn't hide from, nor ever wanted to.

She could remember looking at him intently, trying to digest this new piece of information.

Part of her was pleased by his confession; a small part of her was shocked. And then there was the other, much larger part of her that couldn't conceal just how deep her feelings ran.

Looking into his eyes, it was as if he was baring his soul, waiting for her to tell him that everything would be all right. That _they_ were all right.

But she couldn't speak, couldn't move; all she could do was dumbly stare back.

She saw something within him shift, and in that instant, the air between them became thick. She had only seen a glimmer of _it,_ before he re-fixed his mask.

But she saw _it._

He let her see it.

_Shame. _

_Regret._

_Fear._

_Love._

The last flicker of emotion made her heart beat faster and had almost knocked her over.

He must have known what he was doing by letting her see _him._

He was crossing the invisible line that had been firmly put in place; an invisible barrier that had always existed between them.

He must have heard her breath catch in her throat, had seen her shiver involuntarily, and in that moment, he must have seen it, must have seen her reaction; her downward glance at his lips, back up to his eyes. Most notably, he must have seen her dilated pupils.

When she brought her eyes up to meet his, he must have found his answer.

She had looked back at him; gave a nervous smile. Then without warning, he had walked away, leaving her standing in his office.

Alone.

Confused.

_What the fuck had happened?_

Her mind was foggy and she couldn't think straight.

So now here she was sitting on her couch, in the comfortable confines of her darkened office, nursing her second, or was it her third, glass of scotch.

She drew in a shaky breath, followed by another defeated sigh and glanced toward the window.

That's when she saw him leaning against the door frame; staring at her, drinking her in. His eyes swept over her body slowly, taking in every inch of her slender frame.

It wasn't until she spoke his name that he seemed to come out of the haze that appeared to be lost in.

"Cal," she whispered.

It was all her mind allowed her to say. It was as if all the oxygen had been squeezed from her lungs; the moment she saw him standing there in her doorway.

His gaze finally reached her delicate face. His eyes searched her soft features, shadowed by the darkness, which engulfed her office.

Even in the dark he saw the down turned corners of her perfectly pink lips, the slight crease between her brows. When he arrived at her eyes, it only confirmed his earlier beliefs.

Her piercing blue orbs, now almost fully black, peering back at him.

Slowly he moved toward her, an almost predatory look in his eyes.

"Hello Darlin'."

* * *

_Reviews appreciated constructive or otherwise :)_


	2. Gillian's Office

_Lie to Me and its characters are creations of Samuel Baum and copyrighted by 20th Century Fox._

_Unfortunately they are not mine.  
_

_A/N: An older story that i finally had edited. Big thanks to _Starbuck0322 who is pretty amazing.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed :) {{HUGS}}

* * *

_Gillian's Office_

* * *

"Hello, darling..." he drawled, his accent coming thick and low.

He was standing in front of her, staring down at her on the couch. He never took his eyes from hers.

He reached down and took the glass from her hand, and brought it to his lips; downing the remaining liquid in one long drag.

Gillian watched as he did this, she felt his fingers graze over her own, in an almost sensual manner he finally took the glass from her.

She watched as he drank the remainder of liquid with unbridled interest. She had no idea know what to expect in the coming moments.

Yet she was found herself increasingly curious; as to know what his lips would feel like on her own. How his hands would feel smoothly running up and down her back, playing in her hair. She wondered if his muscles would twitch if she ran her nails over his chest. She longed to trace the tattoos scattered over his biceps and forearms.

She was too caught up in the midst of imagining how his body would feel, pressed tightly against her own, that she didn't hear Cal whisper her name.

"Gillian," he called gently, but she was lost in her own thoughts. "Gill? Luv," Cal tried again, moving within inches of her face.

He crouched down in front of her, so that they were now face to face. Cal raised a hand and rested it on her thigh, bringing his other hand up to cup her cheek.

The light pressure on her thigh brought Gillian out of her trance. She glanced down to find Cal's hand resting gently on her thigh, just above the hem of her skit; his thumb rubbing lazy patterns over the fabric. She shifted her head slightly and in the process pressed her face further into his palm.

She looked up to find Cal invading her personal space and was about to say something, when she was cut short as she felt Cal brush his lips against her own. His kiss was gentle, yet fierce at the same time, and it took her a moment to respond, when she did, she parted her lips and allowed his tongue access.

They battled for dominance for several long seconds; before Gillian surrendered. She let his warm tongue probe her mouth gently, and moaned softly when he suckled her bottom lip. Cal ceased this opportunity and manoeuvred them on the couch so Gillian was laying flat with him perched above her. He laid his body over her.

Gillian brought her hands up, running her fingers through his hair, letting them rest at the back of his head. She tugged gently and deepened their kiss.

She shifted under him which caused her skirt to shimmy up considerably. This allowed her to adjust, so that her hips cradled Cal's lower body.

Cal moaned, a feral grunt deep from within his throat, when he felt her shift beneath him. With one hand supporting his weight, his other slowly trailed down her side, ghosting over the outside of her breast. At this, he felt a shiver run through her body.

His hand continued its path down her ribs, tracing the curve of her waist past her hips, where he stopped and gave a gentle squeeze; before further gliding down the outside of her thigh. His deft fingers finding the hem of her skirt. Cal felt Gillian's breath hitch as; he toyed with her for a moment. Moving his hands under the fabric, he slowly grazed his nimble fingers against the exposed skin of her thighs.

Gillian's eyes flew open, and the sensation of his finger tips grazing her naked skin caused her to moan, and break the kiss. She gazed into Cal's eyes, overwhelmed by the intensity she found iin them; and noticing that his pupils were now fully dilated.

"Cal," She gasped, before his lips had reattached themselves to her own.

His finger tips traveled further up her thighs, dragging her skirt higher, leaving a trail of goosebumps on her flesh as he went. Tugging at her skirt, he bunched the fabric around her hips. Bucking into her gently, she let out a soft whimper, and Cal couldn't help groan into her mouth as he felt himself start to lose control.

Trailing warm kisses down the column of her throat, he nipped gently at her delicate skin before soothing it with his tongue. He repeated this, lavishing the area with attention. He could feel the low hum she emitted.

They were too caught up in the sensations', which were coursing through their bodies, to hear the clicking of boots, making their way up the hall.

They didn't hear the knock on the door.

It wasn't until they heard the shocked yelp did they turn to see the _wide eyed dear caught in the head lights_, macro expression, of one of their employees, who was standing frozen, unable to move just inside the doorway

"Oh my god. I'm sorry. Shit. I'm just going to...," Ria stammered.

She was rendered speechless as she stood dumbly inside the doorway of Gillian's office, mouth slightly agape, trying to formulate some form of coherent speech.

Gillian pushed Cal from her as soon as she had heard Ria's startled voice. Cal had fallen backward and was sitting on the couch beside her. Gillian had de-tangled her limbs from his and was attempting to sit up and adjust the skirt, that was still bunched around her hips; desperately trying to regain her composure.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing here at this time of night, Torres?" Cal barked.

Ria stood still, too shocked to speak or move; having only moments before, interrupted her bosses making out and going at it on Gillian's couch like two horny teenagers. She felt like she had just walked in on her parents.

"I... I forgot... the... the... um... case file... and... I'm sorry... I'll be going now..." Ria stuttered and took a few steps backwards, turned and walked out.

"Oi! You get back here!" Cal snapped.

However, Ria had just rounded the corner and was passing the reception area intent on making as hasty an exit as possible. She ignored Lightman's demands.

"Oi'... Torres!" Call bellowed after her. "You Deaf? Get back ere'!"

But Ria was not stopping until she was safely in her car and speeding away from the office.

As she exited the building, just before the front door had slammed shut behind her, she could hear Gillian chastising Cal for the way he was yelling after her.

Ria's last thought before she drove away was that _'tomorrow was definitely going to be an interesting day at The Lightman Group.'_

* * *

_Reviews always appreciated constructive or otherwise :)_


	3. Mistake

_Lie to Me and its characters are creations of Samuel Baum and copyrighted by 20th Century Fox._

_Unfortunately they are not mine.  
_

_A/N: - I have changed the Rating to M, Just waring y'all :P_

_ Thanks to my lovely little Beta buddy :) _**Starbuck0322** you rock chicky!

Another massive thank you to all those who have R & R :) I really appreciate them xoxo {{HUGS}}

* * *

_Mistake._

* * *

Gillian was mortified as she sat paralysed on the couch, watching the scene unfold in front of her. She was stunned, unable to say a word, even if she had wanted to. Ria had looked just as horrified walking in on her and Cal, finding them in the compromising position.

She watched as Ria stood mouth agape with eyes wide trying hard to avoid eye contact for a few moments before she turned and bolted out of the office ignoring Cal's calls. Gillian doesn't blame the poor girl; she probably would have taken off just as fast, if she were in her situation.

"Cal let her go," she called out after him.

Gillian's eyes followed Cal's movements as he made his way into the hall, yelling after their young employee. She could only imagine how awkward it was going to be tomorrow.

Sitting in the shadows of her office, Gillian let the reality of the situation finally sink in.

_What had they just done?_

She couldn't deny the obvious attraction and unique bond they shared.

But why now?

_After everything Cal had put her through over the last few months, he chooses now to make his move_, she ponders, completely confused by the situation.

Gillian heard the doors of the Lightman group slam shut indicating that Ria had managed to escape. The loud sound reverberated through the empty building, snapping her out of her reverie.

Sighing, she moved quickly from her position on the lounge. Stumbling a little, she suddenly felt the effects of the scotch she had consumed earlier. Making her way to collect her coat and purse from the guest chairs, she leaned across the desk in an attempt to reach her cell phone.

Gillian suddenly felt two strong hands splayed out across her lower back, and she gasped softly at the unexpected contact.

She hadn't heard Cal renter the room, and all hope of leaving unnoticed were gone.

She felt his hands slowly trace a path past her sides, coming to rest lightly on her abdomen. Slipping his nimble fingers through an opening in her blouse, she felt the cool pads of his fingers stoke her heated flesh.

Closing her eyes, she only had a moment to relish the feeling, before he took hold of her hips and pulled them roughly back into him.

Cal heard her gasp softly which only spurred him on further. Shifting his upper body, Cal laid his chest flat against her back, and rested his chin gently on her shoulder. He removed his left hand from her hip and trailed it up her slender waist, noting the involuntary shiver that it caused.

Grazing his free hand up the length of her arm, he brushed against her breast briefly and heard her suppress a moan in her throat.

"Ello' darlin'." He purred softly against her ear; his voice heavy with arousal.

Bringing his free hand up, he quickly brushed away her hair, and exposed the delicate length of her neck. Ducking his head, he nipped at the bare skin, suckled it gently, leaving a tiny, but noticeable mark which he knew when Gillian saw it, she would kill him.

"Ready to finish what we started earlier, luv?" he asked while grinding his hips into her, letting her feel just how much he wanted her.

Gillian's mind was foggy. She didn't know if it was from the alcohol or the feelings that Cal was stirring within her. She knew that it wasn't right and it wasn't the time for her to be making such a life altering decision; a decision that could quite possibly make or break their relationship.

She was still angry with him and she knew that there was a fine line between anger and passion, which they could often blur.

Yet she still couldn't help the way her body responded to him.

Gillian whimpered slightly when he latched onto her pulse point. She could feel him smile against her throat.

"Cal," she breathed. "We shouldn't be doing this," she told him, trying her best to sound convincing.

But her body betrayed her words and trembled as he ran his hand down her back, and brought them around to rest on her stomach, and played with the buttons of her blouse.

"That's not what your body is tellin' me darlin'." he growled into her ear.

"I'd say you want me, just as much as I want you. Isn't that right luv?' he questioned, bucking his hips slowly into her again. He was rewarded when he heard her moan breathlessly.

Slowly undoing the buttons of her blouse he let his fingers linger on her skin for a moment before moving to the next one. He could feel Gillian's muscles tremble as his fingers ghost over them. He reached the fabric of her bra and felt her sharp intake of breath. Grinning, he slipped his hand under the martial, cupping her breast.

"Cal," she whimpered pushing up from her bent position so they are both up right. She turned around sharply and claimed his lips. The kiss was rough and needy, and she opened her mouth to him almost immediately; all reasons as to why she shouldn't be doing this long forgotten.

Her hands promptly went to work on his belt buckle, and fumbled slightly, before she released the catch of his pants pulling down the zipper.

Cal smiled into the kiss as one hand held the back of her head; the other rested on her backside, he pushed her back against her desk. He captured her bottom lip between his teeth and bit gently, before running his tongue along it soothingly.

Cal released her head and brought his hands to the back of her thighs, lifting her slightly so she was perched on the desk. He stepped between her thighs as her skirt rode up higher.

Bringing his hands back to her face, he placed a gentle kiss to her lips before pulling back slightly, needing to look into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked confused as to why he had stopped all of a sudden. She watched as he searched her face.

"Are you sure luv'?" Cal whispered softly. He might have been a bastard to her at times, but he needed to know that she wanted it as much as he did.

Gillian looked up at him with a coy smile.

To be honest, she couldn't think straight if her life depended on it, all she knew was that every fibre of her being was screaming out for him.

Cal's darkened eyes bore into her own and Gillian felt a warmth spread throughout her body.

Licking her lips, she moved her hands down his chest and felt his muscles quiver under her touch. Reaching for the waist band of his underwear, she dipped her fingers below, teasing the sensitive skin. Gillian felt Cal's right hand release her face as he dropped it to the desk beside her and lowered his head onto her shoulder.

"Darlin'" he moaned moving his mouth to her neck. "If you don't stop that now, I won't be able to control myself." He breathed; his voice low and gravelly. "I need to hear you say it, Gill," he told her grabbing her wrists halting her movements.

"I need you, Cal," she purred into his ear. "I need to feel you... Please," she whimpered softly.

Removing her hand from his pants, she gently took his hand and guided it between her thighs, inching it slowly under her skirt. She stopped as his finger brushed against her panties and inhaled sharply. At the contact, an involuntary moan escaped her lips.

"Please Cal." She gasped, as her eyes flutter closed.

The pleasure displayed on Gillian's face was all it took for his hand to slip beneath the thin fabric. He stroked her gently. Cal found her lips in a searing kiss, stealing the oxygen from her lungs.

Gillian moaned into his mouth when he slid his fingers inside her. Breaking the kiss, she dropped her head to his shoulder and clung to him tightly.

Cal couldn't believe it.

_I must be dreaming_, he thinks.

There was no way that his best friend, the woman he loved, was in front of him, writhing against him. As to reassure himself that she was real, he moved his fingers skilfully against her, eliciting another throaty moan from her.

"Cal" she moans breathlessly. "I need you; all of you". Making her intentions clear, she reached down between them and stroked him gently through his boxers for a moment, before pushing them down his legs in one quick motion.

Gillian bit down on his shoulder as she could feel the familiar sensation begging to coil low in her belly.

Taking Cal in her small hand, she stoked him, and wrapped her legs around him, pulling him into her.

"Cal..Please.. Now," she begged; her need for him overtaking all rational thought.

Cal smiled. He was not stupid and didn't need to be told twice.

Removing his hand from between her legs, he brought her to sit on the edge of the desk. Aligning his body with hers, he nudged at her opening, and stopped briefly, teasing her.

She let out a frustrated groan.

He wrapped an arm around her, cradling her body against his, and gazed deep into her eyes. He chuckled softly as she tried to tighten her legs around him, trying to pull him closer; however, he was able to hold her still.

Cal looked down at her, leaned in and captured her lips. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, simultaneously pushing himself inside of her.

Gillian gasped at the welcomed intrusion; as a feeling of fullness swept over her.

"Fuck, Gill" he growled feeling her warmth surround him. He quieted his movements letting her become accustomed to him.

"God, you feel so good luv," he whispered into her ear, trying to stop himself from bucking into her.

"Mmm" she moaned breathlessly. She could see he was being cautious with her, not wanting to hurt her, so she moved her hips, rotating them slowly. She used her inner muscles to clamp down on him.

"Gill, if you keep doin' that, luv', this won't last long," he growled into her ear.

She could see the strain on his features as he tried to control himself. She looked up at him; a playful smirk tugged at her lips. She contracted her inner walls and watched as his eyes darkened even more. In response, he thrust up into her.

Gillian let out a strangled moan, and Cal smirked, satisfied with himself.

"You naughty little minx," he said, lowering her back against the desk. He unhooked the remaining buttons of her blouse, exposing her black lacy bra.

"I knew you weren't a good girl," he told her. Leaning down, he kissed her chest.

Teasing her, he nipped at the fabric of her bra, and trailed a path back up her neck; while he moved his hips slowly against her.

Gillian threw her head back and groaned in frustration. Running her hands down his back , she cupped his ass, and pulled him into her roughly.

"No more teasing," she begged.

"All right, Darlin'," he said withdrawing from her completely. He gave her little time to protest as he thrust himself back into her.

Giving her no time to recover, he established a steady rhythm.

* * *

Several minutes later, Gillian's breathing became short and ragged. Feeling the familiar sensations coursing their way through her body, she squeezed her eyes shut, silently willing herself to let go.

"Cal," she cried out, letting him know she was close.

Cal could tell she was on the brink and he reached between them and brushed his fingers over the sensitive bundle of felt her tighten around him, and he watched as her brow furrowed in concentration.

He placed a gentle kiss to her lips and moved one arm around her shoulders. He held her close to his chest and kissed his way up her neck.

"Let go luv, I've got ya," he softly whispered to her.

With one last move of his fingers, she cried out his name as she tumbled over the edge.

Her body trembled against his. Feeling her grip him tightly, he thrust into her, holding her tighter against him. He felt her claw at his back, and with one final grunt, he collapsed against her.

Careful not to lean his full weight on her, he held Gillian tightly, and rested his head in the crook of her neck. Nuzzling his nose in her hair, he felt her stiffen beneath him.

"Gill, what's wrong?" he asked concerned, and pulled back to look at her. He slipped out of her warmth and frowned slightly at the loss of contact.

"Cal, what did we just do?" She sighed shakily, a tear trailing down the side of her face.

She hadn't meant for this to happen. She had let herself get lost in the feeling of him, of them; it had just felt right. But she knew it wasn't; not after the way things had been between them, after he had been jumping from woman to woman.

She pushed against his chest softly as she tried to sit up. She covered herself, slightly embarrassed by her dishevelled appearance.

Cal moved back to give her some space, and pulled up his jeans in the process.

"It's a little late to be shy isn't it, luv," he joked, trying to put her at ease, but failed miserably as he saw her shoulders tense.

"Cal this shouldn't have happened; not now, not like this," she told him, unable to meet his gaze.

"Now wait a minute, Gill. I saw your face; you wanted me as much as I wanted you. What's changed?" He questioned gently, as he took a few steps toward her.

He cocked his head to see her face. "You're ashamed," he stated; surprise evident in his tone. "What are you ashamed of luv?" he asked her gently placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Shaking her head a little, she stepped around him, and shrugged from his hand.

"Nothing. Forget it, Cal. I have to go." She moved to step around him, and picked up her purse.

He caught her arm before she could leave.

"Oi! Now that's a lie, isn' it Foster."

"So it's back to Foster then?" she shook her head sadly, and yanked her arm from his grip. She moved toward the door. "We can just pretend that this never happened. It's what's best for both of us. Plus, I'm sure Wallowski wouldn't be too pleased about this." She was unable to keep the disgust from her voice.

Cal was shocked. _Was that jealousy he just saw?_

"What the bloody 'ell are you talkin' 'bout Foster?" He asked; his tone slightly raised.

"Forget it Cal," she said walking out of her office, and down the corridor. She picked up her pace as she reached the foyer.

"Oi, Fosta' Get back 'ere. We ain't finished." He yelled after her tripping on his pants.

Gillian looked back at the loud crash and saw Cal sprawled on the floor. The picture would have been rather comical if it was under any other circumstance. She stopped for a moment to check that he was all right, and once she saw him standing, she turned and walked briskly to her car before he could catch her.

She pulled out of the parking garage and spotted Cal in her rear mirror looking out after her. His face displayed a mixture of shock, anger, and sadness.

The tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she felt the guilt begin to settle in her gut.

* * *

_Reviews always appreciated constructive or otherwise :)_


	4. Morning

_Lie to Me and its characters are creations of Samuel Baum and copyrighted by 20th Century Fox._

_Unfortunately they are not mine.  
_

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who R & R :) {{HUGS}}**_

* * *

_4. Morning _

* * *

Hidden away in the serene darkness of her bedroom, morning announced itself as it flickered through a small crack in the curtains illuminating Gillian's silhouette. She rolled away from the harsh light of reality as it penetrated her restless slumber, as images of her and Cal flooded her memory, vividly assaulting her senses. She pulled the covers over her head in an attempt to stop the onslaught, however failed miserably when she felt the dull ache between her thighs, reminding her of the events that had transpired in her office the night before.

Gillian groaned in frustration, debating whether she could simply call in sick. Sighing she shook her head shaking away the last remaining traces of sleep. She brought the covers down from over her head. She shifted and pushed the sheets away from her body, as she extracted herself from the warm confines of her bed. She stood rubbing her face gently, as she gingerly made her way to the bathroom.

Gillian stepped out of the shower and patted herself dry. Walking over to her closet, she spotted the alarm clock and swore softly as she saw she was running late. She hurriedly pulled on a tailored, form fitting, deep purple dress that hugged her curves perfectly. She slipped her feet into a pair of her favourite Jimmy Choo sling backs.

Forgoing her usual light make up, she made her way down the hall and grabbed her purse off the bench before she rushed out the front door.

Thirty minutes later, Gillian walked through the front doors of The Lightman Group. She had planned to head straight to her office but was stopped by Anna as she passed the front desk.

"Dr. Foster, Dr. Lightman wanted to see you as soon as you got in," Anna told her and she watched as Gillian winced slightly as his name.

"You look different today, Dr. Foster. Did you do something to your hair?" she asked curiously.

Gillian gave the young receptionist a small smile. "No Anna. I was running late this morning and haven't had a chance to do my make-up yet," she offered.

Eyeing Gillian, Anna's eyes dropped to her neck and she tried to suppress a grin as she spotted a small purple bruise. She took a step towards her dropping her voice to a low whisper.

"Ahh Dr. Foster, you might want to put some cover up over that," she said with a small flick of her wrist.

Gillian looked slightly puzzled. "Over what?" she asked.

"Umm, I... umm... you seem to have a... hic...umm... a love bite on your neck." The younger woman stuttered as she dropped her gaze away from Gillian.

Gillian felt herself blush and a hand flew to her neck. "Oh I ahh.. Thank you, for letting me know Anna. I'll just be in my office," she replied, embarrassed.

Walking briskly down the corridor, she made it to her office and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Searching through her bag, she looked for her cover up. Gillian let out a frustrated sigh when she was unable to find it.

"Is everything okay Dr. Foster," Ria asked softly behind her."God Ria, you scared me." Gillian jumped, startled by her young employee.

"Yes sorry everything is fine; I was just looking for something." She told her, offering a small smile. She had expected that seeing Ria after last night would feel much more awkward, but so far it had been okay.

"Oh okay then," Ria shifted nervously, glancing at the floor. "Umm I just wanted to apologise for last night. I didn't ...I mean I never..." She tried before closing her eyes and took a calming breathe.

"I'm sorry I ran out like that and I promise not to say anything about you and Lightman," she told her boss genuinely. "To be honest I always thought you guys would get together, but thought Lightman had blown his chances with the way he has been treating you lately," she told Gillian truthfully. She had always known that there was this bond between them, but hadn't thought they had crossed that line, yet. "How long has it been going on between the two of you?" Ria asked curiously.

"There isn't anything going on between Cal and I, Ria. What you saw last night was nothing. Why don't you say we just forget about the incident and move on?" Gillian spoke firmly indicating that the subject was no longer up for discussion.

Ria nodded slightly. "Uhh, sure. Sorry to have brought it up, Dr. Foster. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," she said earnestly.

Gillian shook her head. "It's okay, don't worry about it," she said offering Ria a warm smile.

"I thought I should warn you though before you saw him. Lightman is on the war path this morning. Just wanted to give you the heads up," she told her quietly. "Oh and if you don't want people talking you might want to cover that," Ria said pointing to the purple mark on her neck.

Gillian blushed and looked away awkwardly. "Thank you, Ria."

"You and Loker might want to keep out of Cal's way today," she suggested trying to spare her two employees any further discomfort.

"We would, but he wants all of us in the Lab in an hour. Something about going over footage from the exhibition a few days ago." She shrugged.

_Of course he does, _Gillian thought sarcastically. It was typical of Cal. He never was one to shy away from an awkward situation, but would often like to make them worse.

"Okay I'll be there. Oh and Ria, has he said anything to you about...," she asked waving her hands slightly.

"No, I haven't seen him this morning. I've been trying to avoid him," Ria admitted, a little embarrassed.

Gillian laughed softly. "I understand. Why don't you go get yourself a coffee before we start? We aren't busy at the moment," she suggested. The poor girl looked a little on edge.

"You wouldn't mind?" Ria looked up gratefully meeting Gillian's gaze. She loved that Gillian was so maternal, and she took comfort in the fact that Gillian would stand up to Cal on their behalf if things got rough.

"No, go ahead. Just make sure you're back in an hour." Gillian smiled, reassuring the young woman in front of her.

"Thanks. Did you want me to bring you back your usual?" Ria asked relieved she would be able to escape the office for a little while at least.

"That would be lovely." Gillian smiled warmly.

"Thanks," Ria nodded and offered a smile in return as she exited the office.

* * *

An hour later, Gillian walked into the Lab expecting to be the last one to arrive. She was surprised when she found it empty. Sighing to herself, she was sure that Ria had said an hour.  
She hadn't seen Cal all morning, and was quietly dreading what was to come.

Gillian pulled out a chair and sat in front of one of the monitors. She pressed a few buttons, entering her password, and brought up the security footage from the previous night.  
She had forgotten about the cameras last night and was suddenly grateful that no one was around; as it gave her the opportunity delete the footage of her and Cal from the night before.

Searching the footage, Gillian found her intended target. She wasn't sure why she just didn't delete it right away, but curiosity got the better of her and she clicked play.

The screen suddenly jumped to life, and she watched with intrigue as two shadowy figures moved about. She watched as their passion took hold of them; watched how they clung to one another in a desperate bid for release.

Gillian felt the blush creep up her neck as the heat spread over her cheeks. She felt a pull, low in her belly as she remembered the feel of Cal above her, as she watched them on the monitor. She was too enthralled by the movements of the lovers on the screen, that she didn't hear the door open and hadn't realised Cal had snuck up behind her, until she felt his hot breath tickle the sensitive skin of her neck.

Gillian gasped, surprised by his closeness. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped, when she felt his lips on her throat. He nipped and sucked at the same spot he had last night, marking her once again; she tried to suppress a moan, but it caught low in her throat.

Cal smirked as his eyes caught the image on the screen. He knew she couldn't deny how she felt, not when her body reacted to him the way it did. Shifting, he ran his fingers down the length of her arms as he leaned into her; his chest firmly pressed against her back. His hands came to rest on top of her thighs, and he felt her sharp intake of breathe.

Moving his lips to her ear, he nipped at it gently as he used his thumbs to trace patterns on her dress.

"Now I know your porn face, darlin'."

* * *

_**Comments and reviews always appreciated :) constructive or otherwise.**_


	5. Gillian's Porn Face

_Lie to Me and its characters are creations of Samuel Baum and belong to 20th Century Fox._

_Unfortunately they are not mine. _

_A/N: Cheers to all of you who have R & R :) Hope you're enjoying it! {{Hugs}}_

* * *

_5. Gillian's porn face._

* * *

"'_Now I know your porn face darlin' _." Cal whispered gruffly into her hair. He inhaled deeply and her scent flooded his senses. He couldn't quite pick what it was; a mixture of vanilla, coconut and something distinctly Gillian.

Cal was still upset about last night, about how she left, the way she just ran out on him. He could tell by the look on her face she was terrified of _something_, but he wasn't sure of what exactly. He saw how scared she looked, and it broke his heart that he had done that to her.

Cal knew he had been an ass to her over past couple of months; jeopardising their company, getting involved with Internal Affairs and Wallowski. He was effectively the young boy in the school yard, trying to gain attention from the girl he had a crush on by pulling her pigtails and pushing her around.

"Always knew you had a bit of a kinky side luv," he said as he brushed her hair to the side and inspected his handy work. He smirked to himself.

Gillian immediately retuned her attention to the screen and reached out to turn it off. Cal was faster and had stilled her hands before she had the chance.

"Cal," she warned trying to sound firm, only to have it come out as a breathless whisper.

"Now wait just a sec luv'. We're 'bout to get to that good part," he replied, moving her hands so that he held both of them in his left.

"You see your face there darlin'," he said as he pointed to the screen with his right.

Cal pressed a few buttons on the keyboard. The screen zoomed in on Gillian's face and the footage began to play in slow motion.

Cal moved to Gillian's side; he wanted to watch her face and gage her reaction. He pulled out a chair beside her and brought it close, leaving no room between them.  
He kept her hands still within his left as he placed his right on her knee; using his thumb Cal traced tiny patterns on her exposed skin. He felt her muscles quiver under his touch  
and drew his eyes up to meet hers. Leaning in, he edged his face closer to her, as he slowly worked his fingers under the hem of her dress.

"You tell me now, that you weren't enjoyin' it luv because that look right there, tells me otherwise," he challenged with a slight tilt of his head.

Gillian looked to where Cal was indicating. There was no denying that the look on her face was one of pleasure, but it wasn't that simple. She wasn't just about to forget all he had put her through recently. Keeping her in the dark, man whoring himself around while he expected her to sit by quietly and watch him self-destruct; taking everything_ they_ had built_,_ with him.

Did he expect her to watch as he went from one woman to the next? When she tried to warn him he accused her of being disloyal, he chose the cop he could _squeeze_ over his own partner, his best friend.

Gillian cringed slightly. She had gone and become another one of his conquests; she had given herself to him. She hated herself, hated that she had let herself slip. Granted she wanted him, but not like this. Not like that, especially since she knew Wallowski was still in the picture. Gillian knew Cal was still asking her to do him _favours_, whatever that meant.

She felt his fingers graze the inside of her thigh and she gasped slightly. She closed her eyes savouring the feeling for a second. She shook her head gently and tried to calm herself. Gillian cursed her body for reacting so easily to him. She slowly opened her eyes to meet his heated gaze, as he looked back at her expectantly, a smirk on his lips.

She shifted in her seat and straightened her shoulders. Gillian felt Cal's grip loosen on her and used the opportunity to free her hands. She quickly halted his wandering fingers by gripping his arm tightly. She wasn't going to let him go any further. Her mind was no longer clouded and she was well aware he was using her body's response against her.

"Cal," she warned again and attempted to pull his hand out from beneath her dress. He clenched his fingers around her thigh and grinned as he leaned into her. His lips stopped millimetres from hers.

Gillian swallowed hard as his breath mingled with her own, and watched as his eyes hungrily took in her lips.

"Yes, Foster," he drawled, his tone low and raw.

Cal's use of her surname allowed her to keep her focus and not become lost in the feeling of his hands, the taste of his breath. She waited until he brought his eyes back up to meet hers and she held them. She moved her free hand between them and placed it gently on his chest.

"Stop," she whispered firmly as she tried to use her eyes to convey the seriousness of her tone. "If you want to talk, we will, but later. This isn't the time or the place to be doing this," she told him gently.

"Is that so luv, raincheck then?" he asked as his eyes danced with amusement.  
"How 'bout a bit of a preview now then, ay'?" he suggested smugly. His free hand griped the back of her head and pulled her towards him. Cal pressed his lips to hers holding her head firmly in place. He ran his tongue, across her bottom lip and smiled when he felt her lips begin to part. He heard Torres and Loker approach the lab and felt her stiffen.

Gillian heard the voices, followed by the latch of the door. She gathered her strength and pushed against him in a frenzied panic as Eli and Ria entered the lab. Cal stumbled slightly and leaned back in his chair. His hand came to rest on her knee.

Loker and Torres turned to each other, a questioning look on both their faces.

"Uhh.. are we interrupting?" Loker asked. "Because we can come back when you two are done," he added with a smirk. It was obvious they had just walked in on _something _and from the little Ria had told him, he couldn't help himself.

Cal lounged back in the seat, a cocky grin adorning his face. "Nah, we were just discussin' our next meetin'," He told them as he gave Gillian's knee a gentle squeeze. "Weren't we Foster?"

"Are you sure? We can come back when you have finished... uh... discussing," Loker replied slightly amused.

Gillian glanced at Cal as she ran her palms over her thighs, smoothing down the fabric of her dress. She pushed his hand off her knee.  
Fixing a smile, she turned to face their young employees. Ria caught her eye and silently asked if everything was all right.

Gillian gave a slight nod. "We were waiting for you two so we could start reviewing the footage," she told Loker simply. "So why don't you take a seat so we can start," she said turning back to the desk.

"Someone's in a mood," Loker said under his breath and Ria jabbed him with her elbow.

"Ouch, what was that for?" He turned to look at Ria.

"Just shut up. You know you can be an ass sometimes," she said brushing past him to stand in front of Gillian.

"They didn't have triple choc chip, so I got you the double," she said offering her an apologetic smile.

Ria could see that the older woman was definitely flustered over what had transpired previous to her and Loker interrupting. She placed Gillian's coffee down on the desk in front of her. Her breath caught suddenly in her throat and she let out a surprised gasp.

Gillian immediately turned to Ria and saw the shocked expression on the girl's face. She followed her line of sight and her eyes widened as she saw the screen.

Recovering quickly, Ria looked at Gillian then to Cal unable to speak. She turned her body to block Loker's view of the monitor in front of her.

Cal saw the expression on Gillian's face, watched how Torres tried to shield her and the monitor from Loker's view. He was all for pushing Gillian's buttons, but he wasn't about to let Loker see what was on the screen. It wouldn't help him with Gillian, and she deserved more that that. She wasn't something to be ogled at, and he wasn't about to let her to become office gossip.

Gillian was never a _flaunt it if you have it _kind of woman, and Cal loved that about her. She was sexy without even knowing it, and he wanted to keep at least_ some_ of her virtue intact.

Cal pushed himself from the chair and gave her shoulder a light squeeze.

"Oi Loker. I need ya to look at somethin'," he said as he walked over to him, backing him towards the door.

"Ay luv, we'll talk later yeah? Forgot I needed this one for the afternoon," he said motioning to Loker, as he caught her eye. "You all right with that, Gill?" he asked gently.

Gillian nodded and her heart warmed slightly at the use of her nick name. "Yeah, we're good here," she replied, thanking him with a small smile. "Later is fine," she said as she watched him disappear out the door.

Ria looked down at Gillian and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. It felt odd comforting her boss. Gillian was usually the one to hold it all together and make everything better.

Leaning across the desk, she switched of the monitor as she avoided looking at the screen. She had always thought Gillian to be a modest, private person, and she wanted to avoid making her even more uncomfortable. She could only imagine the embarrassment she felt especially after she had walked in on them last night, and now this.

Ria's heart broke for the older woman. She looked like a lost child, and she watched as a myriad of emotions flickered across her face. She saw the fear, the love, and the anguish Gillian was grappling with, the torment she was suffering evident on her face.

"Are you ok Gillian?" Ria asked gently

"I'm okay," Gillian whispered softly. She looked up at the young woman with a fixed smile. "I'll be fine," she told her. She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince more; Ria or herself. Honestly, her head was a mess and she needed to talk to Cal. She had no idea what was going on between them. What did he expect from her? What did she honestly expect from him?

"He loves you. You know that right?" Ria asked softly interrupting Gillian's thoughts.

"I know," she whispered as she looked down at her lap. "It's complicated Ria. There is so much at risk... I... I just don't know," Gillian told her honestly.

"If anyone can make Lightman happy, it's you, Gillian. He's different with you; he would do anything for you. You've seen the lengths he goes to, to protect you. I wouldn't normally stand up for him, because you deserve so much more, but I see the way you look at him. You love him."

Gillian looked up at the young woman; a profound sadness swelling inside her chest. Was she ready to let him in, to risk everything and give them a chance? Would he change? Would he end up hurting her? Was she willing to risk her heart? Or was it already too late?

Gillian took a shaky breathe and looked back at Ria. "Sometimes, love just isn't enough."

* * *

Reviews/Comments always appreciated :) Constructive or otherwise.


	6. The Talk

They are not mine.. Fox own them .. you know the drill..

_**a/n: Hey guys, sorry its taken awhile to update. Thank you so much for all your reviews :)**_

* * *

_The Talk._

* * *

Gillian sighed softly as she watched the sun set behind the Capitol Building. The yellow and red hues that had coloured the evening sky were slowly being consumed by the dark of night. She realised that she hadn't seen Cal since the events of the Lab. She wondered if he was out of the office still, or if he was just giving her space, hoping that she would eventually go to him when she was ready to talk.

Gillian slowly rose from her chair and ran her hands over her thighs to smooth out the creases of her dress, and sighs. She thought about the conversation she was about to have with Cal. If she was honest with herself, she wanted them to be something more, but she was afraid. It could ruin their friendship and their company if not handled carefully.

Was she willing to risk it all for him? Risk everything they had built to give them a chance?

Cal had always been there for her; he was also the only one who could cause her more pain than she could bear, unintentionally or not. Gillian shook her head softly and took one last look out over the DC skyline. The sun had all but vanished, and she watched as the lights flickered on across city. She inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm her nerves, straightened her posture and set off for Cal's office.

Cal sat on the couch in his study and sipped at the scotch he had poured himself over an hour ago. He had been distracted all day thinking about Gillian and everything that had transpired between them over the last two days. He wanted to wait for her to come to him as he tried to give her space; he needed to know what she was afraid of, why she was ashamed and embarrassed. He had seen it, clear as day, written across her delicate features earlier that morning.

Cal looked down at the glass in his hand, and gently swirled the remnants of amber liquid around before he downed the remains. He heard the familiar click of Gillian's patterned heels echoing in the empty corridor; the volume increasing as she moved closer to his office. He moved and set the glass on the table. Grabbing the bottle, he poured himself another generous serving. He moved the bottle to the spare tumbler and filled it for Gillian; he was sure she would welcome a stiff drink. He sat back on the couch, kicked his feet up onto the coffee table and awaited her arrival.

Gillian walked into Cal's office to find it empty, she noticed a soft glow coming from his study and made her way across to the door way. She slowly peered inside and found him sitting on the couch nursing a glass. She spotted a second tumbler on the coffee table and assumed he had poured it for her while he waited.

"Is that for me?" she softly asks nodding her head in the direction of the glass.

"Course, darling," he replied smoothly.

Cal watched as she glided towards the table. He could see she was nervous. While her movements appeared to be calm and controlled, he could see the slight tremor in her hand as she picked up the glass; could tell she was anxious by the way she lifted it to her lips and drained the single malt in one long swig. He watched as she reached for the bottle, and refilled her glass before she nudged his feet off the table, so she could pass and take up the vacant spot beside him.

"Thirsty, love?" he questioned. His tone deliberately low and flirtatious as he raked his eyes over her figure. He had wanted her, more than anything, for as long as he could remember. There had always been an attraction between them, it was undeniable; however, circumstances as they were, never allowed for anything more than just friendship. Cal was content just having her in his life, but now there was nothing to keep him at arm's length.

Moving slowly up her body, his eyes lingered on her lips and he remembered how they felt pressed to his, remembered how their need overtook them, and their tongues duelled against one another. He shifted slightly as he felt a fresh wave of arousal flood his veins. No one had even come close in comparison, all the others had been substitutes, simply there to fill a void; all the while, the object he truly desired had been just out of reach, or so he thought.

Gillian watched as he drank her in; his eyes heated her skin as they travelled up her body. She noted that his pupils were dilated, dark with desire and she couldn't help but stare as his tongue darted out to moisten his lips. She blushed under the intensity of his gaze and her eyes dropped to the glass in her hands.

"Thank you, for the drink," She replied softly, raising the crystal to her lips. She took a sip and felt the liquid travel down her throat; she drew comfort in the slight burn it left, before it settled warmly in her belly.

"Any time, love."

Draining the remainder of his glass, he set it down on the table. Sitting up, he draped his left arm across the back of the couch and inched closer to her. He bumped his knees against hers lightly, and settled comfortably. Cal cocked his head to the side and watched as she stared down at her drink unable to look at him. He slowly moved his right hand under Gillian's chin, and gently lifted her face, bringing their eyes level. His chest tightened as he searched her face. Her eyes were slightly glassy and he could see everything.

She wasn't hiding from him; she was letting him see her. He saw her fear, her shame and regret, but most of all he could see the love.

Cal watched as she brought the glass up. He caught her hand and took it from her before she was able to put it to her lips. He shook his head gently and placed it on the table. He looked back and cupped her cheek, as he shifted closer.

Gillian's brow pulled together in a frown. Had he really just taken the glass from her, she mused, slightly confused. She was about to object when he turned back, and began to caress her check tenderly.

"That's enough for now, love. We need to talk, and I want you to have a clear head," He told her gently as he lightly brushed his thumb over her lips.

Cal trailed his hand down the soft skin of her throat; let his fingers dance across the silky flesh of her collar bone. He traced the curve of her shoulder, and felt her muscles tremble slightly before he skimmed his fingers down her naked arm.

Gillian felt the blush creep up her chest and over her neck and was glad the room only offered the soft glow of the lamp in the corner. She cursed her fare complexion as her body betrayed her yet again.

Cal suppressed a grin as he watched her shiver under his touch, and as the faint blush spread over her chest. He had to bite his lip as he thought back to the last time he had seen her chest flushed like that. Inhaling deeply, he calmed his raging libido. He was pleased he could invoke those reactions from her, but that wasn't his goal. He knew they needed to deal with what was happening between them now; he couldn't bare the thought he might lose her.

He gently entwined their fingers and gave her hand a light squeeze. "How about this, love? I promise that I will pour us both a nice large glass of wine after we're done here. I happen to have a nice Point Noir back at home that I know you like," he told her, a small grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. "I'll even buy you dinner and one of those chocolate molten lava cake things that you love... What do ya say darling?"

Gillian looked down at their joined hands as they rested on her knee. She listened as he spoke and couldn't help but smile. "Okay," she nodded shyly. Cal had always been sweet and caring; to her at least. That was up until the last few months, when things had started to change between. Maybe she had been wrong about it all. Maybe things could be different.  
"But only if you promise to get it with extra whipped cream," she innocently added.

"Aye, aye," Cal replied, suggestively waggling his eye brows.

"Cal..." she warned, dropping her chin slightly. Her tone failed to hide the smile in her voice.

"Ah, there it is." Cal grinned at her. He dipped his head as he tried to hold her gaze. His eyes were soft and inviting as he drew her face back up to him. "There's that gorgeous smile I haven't seen in a while." He softly whispered. Their eyes locked for a moment and he resisted the urge to lean forward and brush his lips against hers. Cal had recognised the look of disappointment that flashed across her features when he pulled back slightly; it caused his heart to beat violently in his chest.

Cal swallowed hard, his mouth soundly dry. "Gill, I.. What.." he fumbled a little, as she watched him closely. He took a moment to gather his thoughts, and exhaled slowly. "Gill, why did you run last night?" he asked sadly.

Gillian felt her heart break as he looked back at her. He was open and unguarded; she could see the pain and confusion etched into the lines on his face. She let her head fall to her chest, ashamed that she had run out on him. But in that moment she hadn't known what else to do; it had seemed like the best idea at the time.

"Cal.. I.. I'm sorry," she admitted quietly, not able to look at him. "I shouldn't have run like that, but _it _shouldn't have happened. _I _shouldn't have let it happen," she told him, her voice barely above a whisper.

Cal's brow knotted in confusion. "Why love? I could tell you wanted it. Bloody hell Gill, I've wanted you since our first bloody session at the Pentagon." He told her honestly. He never would have cheated on Zoe. He could be a royal bastard, but that he would never do.

He had been attracted to Gillian right from the start. What man wouldn't? Her beauty took his breath away, but she seemed unaware of the effect she had, not only on him, but on men in general. He had found out quickly that she was not only breathtaking, but she could also hold her own; never missing a beat, she challenged him. She had a quiet confidence; an unbridled innocence he was drawn to. Gillian had been everything he had wanted in a woman. Brilliant, gorgeous, caring, strong, loyal, couldn't even begin to cover what he thought of her; she was the ideal woman.

Gillian looked up slightly shocked at his confession. _Had he really wanted her for that long? _Her brows pulled together. "Well, now you've had me, Cal. You can move on." She sighed quietly. Maybe if she could convince herself he didn't care, it would be easier for them to go back to the way they were.

"Oi now love, you know that's not what I meant," he gently chastised. "You're more than just a shag, Gill. I thought you knew me better than that."

"So did I," she replied, sadness resonating in her tone.

"What's that supposed to mean, Gill?" he asked gently; he didn't bother to mask the hurt he felt by her flippant remark. He tightened his hold on her hand slightly afraid that she would pull away.

Gillian shook her head slightly, overwhelmed by the situation. "I.. Cal, the way you have been treating me over the last few months I.." she closed her eyes briefly and breathed deeply. " I don't know what to think any more. I can't keep up. One week you threaten to end our partnership, the next you choose the detective over me, your partner and friend," she told him, her voice wavering slightly. "Then you go and parade around with that leggy blonde and keep me in the dark, Cal. You always keep me in the god damn dark. You leave me there until you need me to clean up your mess, or you get bored of your new play thing. So you tell me, Cal. What am I supposed to think?" she asked sadly, as she tried to hold back her tears.

Cal stared back dumbfounded. He knew he hadn't been treating her like he should have; he had been pushing and pulling, seeing how much she could handle. He knew he'd put her though hell with the loans, his book,_ their_ company. He honestly couldn't believe she had stood by him all this time. He watched as a tear slid down her cheek. He felt like an ass; he had never wanted to be the one to make her cry; not like Alec or Burns. He wanted to kick himself. He hated that he had done this to her; made her feel invisible, neglected.

"I'm so sorry, Gill," he whispered sincerely, and moved his hand to brush the stray tears from her cheek. "I know I've been a bloody bastard lately, darling. I just thought that if I kept pushing you, you'd finally end up seeing what a git I was and leave. I thought that if I distanced myself; put some space between us, that it would make it easier to ignore my feelings. I thought it would be better for the both of us. I saw that you loved Burns, and it killed me, Gill. I hated that he had something that I wanted but could never have. I saw how much pain you were in when he left, and all I wanted to do was comfort you, but I couldn't'," He admitted quietly.

Cal closed his eyes and shook his head gently. "I'm such a miserable bastard, Gill. You were in pain and I was happy that he was gone. Now I've gone and fucked it up again," he scolded himself. He moved his hand to lightly cup her cheek and felt her lean into his touch. He could see the tears that had pooled in her eyes. "Gill, I swear those women meant nothing. I've only ever wanted you, but I convinced myself I could never have you. So I kept pushing you away, risking our company, our friendship. I'm sorry, Gill. God, I've been so stupid. Please, love. Give me a chance to fix this. Let me make this up to you," he pleaded. "If you tell me you don't feel anything, I'll let it go, love. But I know you do, I can see it."

" I.. I.. What if we didn't work out? The company? Our friendship? Are you willing to risk it? I don't know if I can, Cal," She whispered. Gillian searched his face. She could see that he was sorry, that everything he had said was true, but she was afraid. She closed the gap between them, and rested her forehead against his. "I'm scared, Cal. I'm scared that you'll break my heart. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," she whispered.

Cal could feel her warm breath mingle with his own, and he breathed deeply. "I know you're scared, darling. So am I," he admitted. "I can't promise that we'll never fight, or get mad with each other, but I'll do my bloody level best," he assured her. "You're worth the risk darling, and so much more."

_I must be out of my mind_, Gillian thought for a moment. "Things will have to change, Cal, No more ultimatums. No more leaving me behind. And no more Wallowski," she told him seriously.

"I promise, Gill. You know there never was anything between Wallowski and I. She's just a cop love, nothing more."

Gillian could see he was telling the truth, and nodded slightly. "Okay," she breathed; a small smile on her lips.

"Okay?" Cal repeated softly; a grin on his face.

Gillian didn't respond, instead she erased the distances between them, and gently pressed her lips to his. Cal responded immediately by opening his mouth to her. He let his tongue sweep over her lower lip and nipped at it gently. He pulled her onto his lap and ran his fingers through her hair. He heard her sigh softly and he brought one hand to rest on the curve over her hip. Gillian's ran her fingers though his short hairand she pulled herself closer. She felt his mouth leave hers and whimpered slightly.

"I want to take you home, darling. Will you let me take you home?" He murmured softly against her ear. He kissed a trail down the column of her throat, and stopped to kiss the mark he had left.

Gillian let out a soft moan. "I think you still owe me dessert," she replied teasingly.

"Aye, aye, darling. I promised you dessert. Extra whipped cream, if I recall correctly." He purred as he gently sucked on her pulse point.

Gillian was about to respond, but stopped as she heard someone clear their throat behind them.

"Lightman, Dr. Foster." The voice behind them greeted a hint of jealousy in their tone.

**.**Gillian looked to Cal and gave him a tight smile, before she turned her head towards the door.

"Detective Wallowski. To what do we owe the pleasure?" she asked coldly. "It's a bit late for a business meeting or is this purely a recreational visit?" she asked bitterly as she tried to move from Cal's lap. He held her still, gripping her hips tightly.

"Gill," he warned gently.

"I came to see Lightman. I need to speak to him. In private," Wallowski replied uneasily, as she looked at Cal.

"Of course you do," Gillian muttered under her breath.

"What is it, Detective? What was so important that it couldn't have waited until tomorrow?" he asked as he glared in her direction.

Gillian had managed to wiggle her way off his lap. She stood, smoothed down her dress and picked up her glass from the coffee table. "Well, I'll be in my office if you need me. You two have fun talking," she announced, moved away from Cal and headed to the door "Detective," she said as she brushed past her and walked out of his office.

"Five minutes, Gill," Cal called out after her. "I promised you desert, love. Give me five minutes.". Cal looked at the detective and snarled.

"Sorry for interrupting." she said amused.

"Now, we both know that's a lie." He snarled. "What do ya want Shazza?"

"I need your help." She replied and ignored his hostility. "You might want to cancel desert first." She instructed arrogantly.

"Not bloody likely, Detective. Not bloody likely at all."

* * *

_Reviews and comments always appreciated .. constructive or otherwise :)_


	7. Bath Times

_Lie to Me and its characters are creations of Samuel Baum and belong to 20th Century Fox_ - _Unfortunately they are not mine._

**A/N :A big thanks to my lovely little Beta buddy ;)  
Also to everyone who has been R&R! Thank you so much! I really do appreciate the feedback you guys give me :)  
Hopefully i will have another cahpter to post latter on today/tonight :)  
Again sorry for taking so long to up date! Real life is kind of getting in the way. Anyway Enjoy! :) **

* * *

_7. Bath Times_

* * *

__

Gillian tossed her bag on the floor of the foyer as she entered her house. Not caring where it landed, she headed to the kitchen and retrieved a bottle and wine glass from the cupboard before making her way down the hall to her room. She hadn't bothered to turn on the lights; instead she walked straight to her bedside table and set the glass and bottle down. With a flick of her wrist, she switched on her lamp and watched as it cast a soft glow throughout the room. Sighing to herself, she stepped out of her heels and filled the glass before she walked into her en-suite.

Not bothering to shut the door behind her, she placed the glass on the vanity and moved to the sizable tub. Gillian turned on the faucets and heard the pipes creek momentarily before the water gushed from the tap. She watched as the bath began to fill, and couldn't stop _him_ from invading her thoughts. She thought about what Cal and Wallowski were out doing, why he hadn't told her he was leaving, why he had said all those things.

Unable to stop the onslaught of thoughts bustling around her head, Gillian suddenly felt nauseous as images assaulted her mind. The image of Cal's lips on the Detective's, his hands gripping her waist; just as he had done to her only hours before.

She felt a lump begin to form in her throat and swallowed it down. Shaking her head ruefully, she attempted to rid herself of those thoughts. She moved about as she tried to distract herself while the tub filled, lighting candles that were scattered around the room. She turned on her small stereo and hoped the sounds of smooth jazz chords would drown out her thoughts. She found her favourite vanilla scented bubble bath and squeezed a little into the water.

Gillian heard her cell phone ringing downstairs. Choosing to ignore it, she picked up her glass from the vanity, swirling the deep crimson liquid around before bringing it to her lips. She felt it burn the back of her throat, and winced slightly before placing it back on the counter. Looking up, she caught her reflection in the mirror and raised her fingers touching the mark on her neck. She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed deeply. Moving her hands to the back of her dress, she lowered the zipper, tugging the material from her shoulders, letting it pool at her waist. She wriggled slightly and watched as it slid over her hips pooling in a heap at her ankles. She stepped out of the dress, and kicked it to the side, shedding it like a second skin.

She quickly removed the remainder of her clothing and dipped a hand into the water testing the temperature. Satisfied, she shut off the tap and climbed in. Slowly lowering herself into the tub, she felt the warmth engulf her. A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt her muscles begin to relax. Gillian leaned back and rested her head against the back of the tub. She closed her eyes letting herself sink deeper under the bubbles.

She had waited for an hour before leaving the confines of her office. She had passed Cal's office and found it empty. She could feel the anger rising in her as her hand balled into a fist by her side. She shook her head sadly. She had believed him; had bought everything he had said. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and she chastised herself. She knew better.

Cal had been trying to call her ever since he had seen her drive out of the parking garage. He had finally had enough of Wallowski's stalling tactics, and ended their conversation as he escorted her out of the building and to her car; which had been parked up the street from The Lightman Group.

He imagined Gillian would be ropable; firstly, for him taking so long to get rid of her after the conversation they had just had, and secondly, if she had stopped by his office first and found it empty, god only knows what she would be thinking. She wasn't answering his calls and he assumed that he had a lot of making up to do. He had stopped at her favourite restaurant on the way to her house and picked up dessert. He was even able to persuade them to throw in a can of whipped cream, as he remembered their earlier deal.

Pulling up outside Gillian's, he had noticed all the lights were out. He tried calling again but it had simply rang out. Getting out of the car, Cal approached the front door, take out bags in hand. As he neared, he observed that the door was slightly ajar. His heart began to beat rapidly in his chest. Gillian would never leave the front door open; she was too safety conscientious. He had seen her car parked on the street so knew she was home; however, an uneasy feeling started to settle in the pit of his stomach. A million thoughts raced through his mind. What if something had happened to her? What if there was an intruder in the house? Was she hurt? Laying there wounded?

Cal quietly opened the door, careful not to make a sound. It was dark and not a single light had been turned on; however, he could see a glow coming from the direction of her bedroom. He almost tripped over Gillian's hand bag which was haphazardly lying on the floor as he entered her home, which only increased his worry. He placed the bags on the floor and carefully made his way down the hall to her room, as he approached he could hear the muffled sounds of music. The door to bedroom was closed and he listened for a moment trying to hear any movement that might be coming from inside. Swallowing hard, afraid of what he might find on the other side, he steeled himself and entered.

He was greeted by an empty room; the lamp next to her bed casting shadows over the room. He noted the bottle of wine on her bedside table and the dim glow coming from the bathroom, noting that the door was wide open. Cal quietly walked over and peered inside. What he saw took his breath away; Gillian was lying in the bath, eyes closed, arms lightly resting on the sides of the tub. Her hair had been pulled up into a pony tail and he smiled, thinking how she looked so innocent and youthful with her hair like that. His gaze continued to travel the length of the tub coming to rest on her exposed knee, his positions from the doorway allowed him to drink in the soft creamy skin of her thigh, before it disappeared beneath the water. He felt a pull in his groin knowing that she was naked under the rapidly disappearing bubbles.

She shifted slightly and the movement exposed the swell of her breasts to him. He watched as the candle light danced across her exposed chest and let out a small groan of appreciation. He saw her head snap in his direction. A startled look on her face, she shot up straight and gave him an excellent view of her perfectly rounded breasts. He had to shove his hands into his pockets for fear of rushing over to her and caressing her naked form.

Cal looked at Gillian, a cheeky grin pulling at his lips. "Need me to wash your back there, love?" he asked flirtatiously. He walked further into the room, stopping as he reached the tub. He leered down at her. His eyes devouring her and his tongue snaked out to lick his lips. "I've always wanted to give you a sponge bath."

Gillian felt her heart pound against her chest. She hadn't expected to see someone standing at the entrance of her bathroom, watching her as she lay in the tub. Trying to calm herself, she saw Cal's eyes drop to her chest and realised the bubbles were no longer covering her. She quickly brought her hands up to shield herself from his view; trying to preserve some morsel of modestly. She saw the cocky grin on his face. "Cal," she seethed. "What the hell are you doing in my bathroom? You can't just break in to my house. What were you thinking?" she demanded.

Cal's eyes softened, and the playfulness fell from his face as he grew serious. "I tried to call you, Gill. I saw you leave the office, but you didn't answer your cell. I got here and your front door was open," he stated. "I thought the worst, love; I thought something had happened to you, so I came in looking for you. You should be more careful, darling. You know there are some nut jobs out there. I don't know what I do if something ever happened to you," he admitted quietly.

Gillian heard the sincerity in his words but she was still angry. "There's also a nut job standing in the middle of my bathroom ogling me," she replied annoyed. "Do you mind leaving so I can get out?" she asked.

"Come on now, love." he said cocking his head to the side. He knelt down beside the tub and brought his mouth next to her ear. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before, and I rather enjoyed the view," he whispered as he gently nibbled on her earlobe.

Gillian's cheeks flushed and she let herself enjoy the sensation of his mouth for a moment before she tried to move away. "Cal, please. Can you pass me the towel at least, so I can get out of the tub?" she asked as she looked at him pleadingly.

Cal moved away with a huff and grabbed the towel for her, opening it up so she could step into it. "I promise I won't look," he told her and shut his eyes.

Gillian sighed. She couldn't be bothered arguing, so she stood and stepped out of the tub into the towel. She felt his arms wrap the soft fabric around her body and he held her tightly to his chest. She sunk into him, letting her head rest in the crook of his neck.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were out with Wallowski tonight," she whispered sadly.

Cal held her tighter against him, not letting her go. "Love, I told you before; there never was and never will be anything between me and the Detective. I don't want her, darling. What I want is you," he told her gently kissing her forehead.

"But you weren't there when I came to look for you. You didn't even tell me you were leaving, Cal. What am I supposed to think?" she questioned, however, she remained in his arms.

"Gill, I escorted her to the car because she wouldn't leave, and then I saw you drive away. I'm sorry, love. I should have just told her to leave straight away. She said she wanted to discuss a case, that's all. It was all just bad timing; nothing more. If she needs our help from now on, I've directed her to Loker and Torres. I'll have nothing to do with her, if that's what you want," he whispered gently. "Plus, I promised you dessert darling."

Gillian shifted in his arms pulling back slightly, a small grin on her face. "You brought dessert?" she asked coyly.

"I promised you dessert, and I always keep my promises when it comes to you, Gill," he whispered as he gazed into her eyes. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss to her lips before pulling back. "Why don't you throw some clothes on and I will fix dessert, eh love? What do ya say?" he softly asked as he smiled back at her.

"Okay." She nodded stepping back slightly and fixed the towel. "I'll be down in just a minute."

Cal nodded and placed a chaste kiss to her check. "I'll be waiting," he said giving her a gentle tap on the rear as he turned and left the room.

* * *

Comments and Reviews ALWAYS appreciated. Constructive or otherwise. :)


	8. Dessert

_Lie to Me and its characters are creations of Samuel Baum and belong to 20th Century Fox_ - _Unfortunately they are not mine  
( If they were we would be gettng a 4th seaosn :( *sob*)_

**A/N : Thanks to my lovely little Beta buddy ;)  
All mistakes are now my own, its late so i may have missed something if i have please feel free to let me know.  
Also to everyone who has been R&R! Thank you so much!  
I appreciate the feedback you guys give me :)  
****Again sorry for taking so long to up date and I know its only a little one but yeah.. Real life is kind of getting in the way. Anyway Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_8. Dessert_

* * *

Moving about the kitchen casually, Cal opened the fridge door and peered inside. He would bet his life that Gillian had just what he was looking for. Spotting the bottle, a small grin spread across his face. Retrieving the object of his desire, he placed it in the microwave and waited for it to warm before adding the finishing touches to their dessert. Taking a step back, he admired his handy work and brought his fingers to his lips, greedily licking away the sticky sweet remnants.

Gillian walked into the kitchen, immediately noticing the two bowls on the table; one piled high with whipped cream and chocolate syrup and smiled. Her eyes landed on Cal who seemed to be lost in thought.

She watched silently as his tongue snaked out of his mouth and wrapped around his fingers, removing what she assumed was the chocolate syrup she saw placed on the table. Blushing slightly, she imagined his tongue wrapped around something other than his own fingers and felt a surge of arousal flood through her veins. She shivered slightly.

Tilting her head to the side, she was able to catch his eye, coyly smirking at him. "Do I get a taste?" she asked innocently.

Cal was brought out of his daze when he heard Gillian's flirtatious tone and was rendered momentarily speechless when he saw her leaning against the entry to the kitchen wearing nothing but a silk robe which stopped at her knees. It was snugly tied at her waist in a way that enhanced the gentle curve of her hips. His gaze lingered on her chest for a moment and he grinned as he noted she was indeed naked under the flimsy material which hugged her body deliciously.

"Course darling," he smirked and erased the distance between them. Cal let the full length of his body press up against her, pinning her against the wall. His lips found hers instantly, while his hands fell to her waist, holding her in place. He nipped at her lower lip, and she granted him access without hesitation. He explored her mouth, probing gently as he let her taste the syrupy goodness which lingered on his tongue.

Gillian pulled back slightly, looking up at him from behind her lashes. A coy smirk pulled at the corners of her lips. "Mmm, taste's good." She purred seductively and pressed herself snugly against him.

Blushing, she felt her nipples harden under the silky material of her robe and watched as Cal's eyes darkened as his grip on her waist loosened. She felt him slowly slide his hands over her hips around to the small of her back. He rested them there for a moment before she felt him move them down the curve of her back until he cupped her ass, firmly pulling her into him.

Cal let out a low moan from deep within his throat. He was unable to stop his hips from bucking into her. He heard Gillian whimper softly and he grinned down at her. He noted the way she was trying to control her breathing; saw the pink blush creep out from beneath her robe painting her chest an adorable shade of pink.

Cal noticed her lips were slightly parted and swollen, and felt a pull in his groin as he felt his jeans becoming increasingly tight and uncomfortable.

Moving his hand back to her waist, he brushed the side of her breast as he moved further up her body. He heard her quick intake of breath and smiled, loving the way she reacted to his touch. His fingers danced over the smooth column of her throat feeling her pulse beat rapidly under his fingers. Moving them along her jaw, he traced his fingers over her lips caressing them softly.

Cal 's eyes widened in surprise when she took his thumb into her warm mouth, sucking on it gently. He moaned as he felt her tongue swirl around his digit, taking it further into her mouth, and imagined how her talented tongue would feel on a more intimate part of his anatomy.

He shifted his hips grinding them into her as he brought his lips to her ear nipping it gently. "I've got a much better use for that mouth of yours darling," he growled.

A soft moan passed her lips and she closed her eyes as she took pleasure in the friction their tightly pressed bodies were creating. She felt a surge of arousal shoot through her, and it settled low in her belly. Gillian released his thumb and rotated her hips. She looked at him smugly; licking her lips purposefully as she cocked her head to the side.

"Oh?" she looked up innocently "You're right, I almost forgot," she said trailing her hands down his chest stopping at his belt buckle.

Cal sucked in a quick breath as he felt her tiny fingers dip below the waist band of his pants.  
"Aye, aye, love. I'd be happy to remind you. Would be my pleasure really." He smirked, and brought his free hand up to play with the tie holding her robe in place.

Claiming his lips in a searing kiss, she pushed him backwards playfully towards the counter and broke away from his hold. Stepping away from him, she picked up the chocolate sauce and grinned "How could I forget?" She giggled as she watched his face fall. "You did promise me dessert after all, and I was looking forward to it, except you didn't put enough sauce on mine," she said looking at her bowl. She popped the top off the bottle, and was about to add more to her own, when she felt Cal's fingers wrap around her wrists.

"I've got a much better idea love," he said stopping her hand.

"Oh?" she questioned. "What could possibly be better than Choc Lava cake smothered in chocolate sauce and whipped cream?" She stared up at him innocently.

Cal growled and pinned her against the table as he moved his mouth to her ear. "You," he grunted, dropping his voice dangerously low, removing the bottle from her hands.  
"You covered in chocolate sauce and whipped cream. Sounds like heaven to me." he said, nipping at her neck.

"Cal," she warned playfully as she saw the sauce hover over her chest. "What are you doing?" Gillian gasped in surprise when she felt a gooey trail begin to slide down her collar bone, moving towards the valley between her breasts.

"CAL," she squealed.

"Sorry 'bout that darling." He grinned sheepishly.

"Here let me clean that up for you," he said before dipping his head towards her neck, following the path the syrup had made.

Cal stopped for a moment when he got to her breasts and untied her robe. He looked at her for permission before opening it and pushed the delicate material from her body, letting it fall gracefully in a pile at their feet.

* * *

Reviews always appreciated, constructive or otherwise :)


	9. Whipped Cream & Chocolate Sauce

_Lie to Me and its characters are creations of Samuel Baum and belong to 20th Century Fox_ - _Unfortunately they are not mine.  
If they were they would have been renewed for a 4th season. FUCK FOX!_

**A/N :  
Thanks to my lovely Beta buddy ;)  
Also A HUGE thank you to all of you who have been R&R! Thank you so much! I appreciate the feedback you guys give me :)  
I'm not sure if this will be the last chapter or not.. there may be another to wrap things up .. I'm just a little stuck at the moment and not sure how to continue.  
Thanks for sticking with me and if you find any errors while reading feel free to let me know.  
****Cheers Becky xoxo  
****(**_Special thanks to divakat, Starbuck0322 and LightWoman for encouraging and guttertiems :P_**)**

* * *

_9. Dessert_

* * *

Gillian shivered in anticipation as the robe fell from her body, trembling slightly as she watched Cal's eyes travel appreciatively over her naked breasts. She blushed under his intense gaze as she saw his eyes lower to her hips, an obvious smirk tugging at his lips. Gillian could feel the syrup migrate further south as it slowly burning a trail over her ivory skin.

Cal dipped his head to her chest, licking up the sauce as he slid further down her body. He washed her belly clean before moving lower stopping at the thin piece of lace. Looping his fingers through the elastic of her panties, he slowly pulled them over her supple thighs, grazing his fingers purposefully over her flawless skin as he went. He moved down her tightly formed calves, and removed them with an expert flick of his wrist. Cal felt a small shudder reverberate through her body as he placed feather light kisses back up her leg. He stopped looking up at her from his position between her thighs to see she had closed her eyes. Her lips parted slightly. He watched her chest rise and fall rapidly as his gaze lingered on her perfectly formed breasts. Taking a moment to absorb the gorgeous woman in front of him, he wondered what on earth he had done to deserve her.

Gillian's eyes fluttered open and she caught Cal staring at her; a dopy look plastered across his features.

"Cal, are you ok?" she asked concerned, her brows pulling together slightly.

"Course," he said licking his lips hungrily. "Never been better, darling," he replied before dipping his head between her legs; running his tongue along her burning core. Cal felt the lean muscles of her thighs tense around his head as her hips bucked from the table. His strong hands gripped her, holding her firmly in place. His mouth found the small bundle of nerves and he sucked gently, causing a strangled cry to escape her lips.

"Cal," she gasped, her eyes flying open. She found him watching her and could tell he had a pleased smirk on his face, even though she was unable to see his mouth.

"Yes ,darling," he asked as he stopped his assault on her. He kissed his way up her body and placed a quick kiss to each breast, letting his tongue flick across her taunt nipples. He heard a soft moan, followed by a small sigh of disappointment, as he moved away, bringing his face to hover above hers. Her eyes were dark and her cheeks flushed. Cal gasped in surprise when he suddenly felt her small hand grip his throbbing erection through his jeans.

Gillian heard an animalistic moan pass his lips, and he buried his head into the crook of her neck. "Easy tiger," he growled, gently nibbling her neck. "There will be plenty of time for that later, darling, but first I'd like dessert." He told her before placing his lips on hers in a brief kiss.

Gillian let out a frustrated moan when he pulled away. Lifting herself on her elbows, she saw him disappear.

She watched as he retrieved the bottle of chocolate sauce that had been dropped on the floor, and the can of whipped cream from the counter, and eyed him warily as he moved back towards her, a playful look in his eye. Glancing at him, she felt slightly hesitant as he approached.

Cal saw a flash of emotion pass over her features as she dropped her gaze to the floor. "Gill, look at me, love," he whispered softly, his eyes searching out hers. "Do you trust me?"

With a slight nod of her head, she meet his eyes, and all doubt vanished as she felt her heart swell with emotion. He was unguarded, and open for her to read."Use your words, love," he encouraged gently, searching her face for answers. "I need to hear you say it, Gill." His voice thick with emotion.

Sitting up, she looked at him and smiled gently. Moving her hands to his face, she leaned down and captured his lips in a tender kiss. It wasn't filled with unbridled passion. It wasn't hot and heavy. It was slow, gentle, and sweet. It was a kiss filled with unspoken promises and love.

Gillian pulled back a little and rested her forehead against his. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "I trust you, Cal with my life," she said pausing a moment to bring her eyes up to meet his. "As well as my heart," she admitted truthfully, placing a chaste kiss to his lips.

Cal searched her face for any sign of hesitation that he had seen there just moments ago. What he found was more than he could have ever imagined, or hoped for. Reaching up he cupped her face in his hands and stroked her cheeks softly. His smile turned into a grin as he watched a glazed expression spread across her face, followed by a lopsided smile.

"Aye, aye, darling. I'd love to know what's going on in that naughty little mind of yours," he said moving a hand to her lips, tracing a path over them. "Because from the look on your face, I'd be more than happy to make it a reality."

"It's nothing really. I just remembered that I never got to taste the whipped cream," Gillian replied, biting her lower lips as she tried to suppress a shy smile. She let her fingers trail down his chest feeling the muscles tense under her fingertips. She stopped at the top of his pants and toyed with his belt buckle.

Cal smirked down at her, watching as she bit her lip. "Is that right, love?" he questioned, trailing his hands down her sides, causing her to shiver in response. "Well why don't we just fix that up right now?" he suggested never taking his eyes from hers. Cal watched as her tongue snaked out from between her full lips, moistening them, suddenly aware of her hands pulling at his belt. "Uhh ahh," he gently chastised stopping her hands as she managed to unclip and lower the zip of his jeans in a matter of seconds.

Gillian looked at him, a slightly confused expression on her face. "Cal, what..." but stopped suddenly when she saw him moving the can of whipped cream towards her. She raised an eyebrow questioning his intentions and observed his eyes light up mischievously. Pressing his chest against hers, he gently lowered her so that she was lying flat on the table.

Leering down at her, his eyes lingered over her naked form appreciatively. "Now darling, if you're a good girl, I might share some of this with you," he said shaking the can in front of him.

"And if I'm not?" she asked coyly, watching as the grin appeared on his lips.

He moved the can to her chest, letting it hover there for a moment before she felt the cool cream being carefully positioned atop each breast. "Oh, I'm sure you will be, darling."

Her breath caught in her throat for a moment as she felt the Cal draw a line down her belly stopping just above her pelvis. She heard him place the can down, followed by the distinct pop of another lid. It wasn't until she felt the sticky syrup drizzle down her chest did she protest. "Cal that's..." was all she managed to say before he stopped her abruptly, placing his mouth over her hardened nipple.

He allowed his tongue to lap at the sweet substances and heard Gillian let out a small yelp as he bit down gently. "What were you saying, love?" he asked cockily.

Trying to maintain control of her breathing, she closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly. "Nothing. Don't... Don't stop," she pleaded arching her back off the table, inviting him to continue. Cal took her not so subtle hint and grinned and lavished her breasts with attention, as he let his hand travel down her body. Feeling her tremble, he finally reached his intended destination and wasted no time finding the sensitive bundle of nerves nestled between her thighs. He began to work his fingers against her, and heard her moan in delight.

"Oh God," she breathed, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. Once he had removed all remnants from her chest, he moved his mouth lower tracing the line down her belly licking up the sauce and cream as he went. Feeling her breathing become shallow, he replaced the actions of his fingers with his warm mouth. He gripped Gillian's hips as she bucked off the table, holding them tightly with one hand. He continued to work his magic with his tongue while moving his free hand between her things stroking her softly. He moved his fingers against her core and gently slipped one into her waiting warmth.

Gillian's eyes snapped open in surprise pressing her hips into his face. "Fuck," she moaned breathlessly gripping the sides of the table; her knuckles turning white. Cal let out a low chuckle as he heard her curse. He had to admit there was something about hearing those words falling from the mouth of the usual prim and pristine Dr Foster that excited him even more.

She felt the familiar tightness begin to coil, low in her belly and knew she was close. "Cal? Please I need you," she said her hands blindly searching for him. She tugged lightly at his hair, trying to guide him up to her face.

"Soon, love. Soon," he gently assured her.

"No Cal, now! I need you now." Gillian groaned in frustration. Before Cal could say anything she had moved herself into a sitting position, pushing him back slightly so that he was now standing upright between her thighs. She grabbed hold of his belt loops pulling him into her roughly, while aggressively pushing his pants past his thighs. Taking his hard length in her hands, she stroked him impatiently eliciting a moan.

"Gill," he growled biting down on her collar bone, tasting the lingering sweetness there. "I always knew you weren't a good girl." He smirked, before moving to capture her lips. Snaking his tongue into her mouth, he let her taste the salty and sweet mixture from his previous adventures. One hand twined in the silky hair at the back of her head, the other held her hip possessively.

Releasing him, she moved her hands to his chest pulling back from the kiss and smiled flirtatiously. Not bothering to undo the buttons, she tore his shirt open, exposing his firm chest. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and let her hands trail down his arms, tracing the tattooed skin of his bicep, She let her fingers ghost across the patterns on his pale skin.

"I think these are sexy." She purred. "But this one right here is my favourite." She said placing kiss to the dark inked tribal pattern that wrapped around his right bicep. "One day, you'll have to tell me what they all mean," she said, as she locked her legs around his hips pulling him closer, gasping as she felt his length brush against her centre.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He smirked. "Don't think I didn't notice your little piece of art darling," he said holding her gaze, tracing his thumb over the small star on her hip. "I guess it's true what they say," he goaded.

"Oh, and what is it that they say, Cal?" Gillian asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her chest firmly against his as she tilted her hips, angling them in an attempt to seek the friction she so desperately craved.

Grinning, he held her hips in place effectively stilling her movements. He nestled himself at her entrance and heard her sharp intake of breath. He gently nipped at her neck, before moving his lips to her ear. "It's the quiet ones, that surprise you the most," he murmured, sliding his length into her warmth.

Gillian let out a throaty cry digging her nails into his shoulders as she clung to him. When she felt her body adjust to the welcomed intrusion, she moved her hips angling them, taking him in deeper; eliciting a guttural moan deep from within his throat.

"Mmm... You have no idea," she hummed, rotating her hips.

"Christ, Gill." He growled, digging his fingers into the soft flesh of her hip. He moved a hand up the column of her throat before cupping her cheek. Without warning, he pulled back and thrusted roughly back into her. His lips captured hers, swallowing her cries of pleasure as he repeated the action several more times. Cal halted his movements and pulled back slightly as he observed the array of emotions flittering across Gillian's face and felt his heart swell.

"Gillian, open your eyes love." He cooed, stroking her cheek softly, and watched as her eyes slowly opened. Her soulful gaze stared back at him.

"That's my girl." He smiled lovingly down at her. "Let's, take this to the bedroom. What do ya say?" he asked. Cal watched as her brows shot up in surprise, and she shook her head slightly.

"No. Bedroom later. I need you right here, right now." She breathed heavily.

"Please, Gill. I want to do this right," he whispered, as his eyes pleaded with her.

Gillian felt a warmth spread throughout her as she absorbed his words, however she had other things in mind. Reaching up, she brushed her hand across his cheek. She moved her hips and clenched tightly around him. She smirked as she saw his eyes squeeze shut as he tried to stay in control. "I want this, Cal," she repeated gently. " We have plenty of time to do it right, but right now, I need this," she spoke softly and rolled her hips again. "And I know you want it too," she said as she sucked on his pulse point.

Cal let out a long groan as he felt himself give in. "Right you are ,love. Right you are," he whispered gruffly. Withdrawing almost completely, he slammed back into her. His efforts were rewarded with a throaty cry and he continued to plunge himself into her; each time watching the waves of pleasure wash across her face. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He loved the way her lips were slightly parted, the way each thrust would produce a tiny whimper, urging him on.

Gillian felt the table shake beneath her as she lifted her hips to meet his steady rhythm. Releasing him, she leaned back griping the sides of the table to steady herself as his hands held her hips tightly. At this new angle she felt him slide in deeper and she watched as his eyes closed momentarily before locking with hers. The intensity they held scared her; she had never had anyone look at her the way Cal was right now. Not with Alec or Dave, she loved them and there was passion but this was something entirely different. She felt tears begin to well in her eyes and she closed them sharply, crying out as he hit her perfectly.

Cal watched as her eyes glazed over and heard her cry out. "Gill," he called, worriedly ceasing his movements, stilling inside her. He moved his hand to her face. "Love, I'm sorry. I must have gotten carried away," he apologized softly.

Gillian opened her eyes and a solitary tear slid down her cheek. "Don't stop, Cal. Please don't stop," she begged. Sitting up she locked her hands around his shoulder moving her hips to encourage him to continue. "You didn't hurt me, I just got a little overwhelmed." She told him truthfully. Shifting her pelvis, she moved against him letting out a soft sigh.

"We can stop Gill, if you're having second thoughts." He told her honestly, wiping away the stray tear. He didn't want to hurt her anymore more, physically or emotionally.

Shaking her head vigorously she placed her lips on his, pulling him closer, in slow sensual kiss. "No, Cal. Don't you dare stop."

Cal scanned her face, gazing deep into her eyes. "Are you sure, Gill?"

Smiling back at him though glassy eyes, she locked her ankles around his back. Tilting her hips, she pulled him in further. "I'm sure."

Cal brought his mouth down pressing it firmly to hers, slowly gliding his tongue across her lips. He felt her open to him instantly. He placed his hands around her, holding her tightly before lifting  
her off the table, lowering them to the floor. He gently moved over her, kicking of the remainder of his clothing as he went. He needed to be close to her, to be able to see her, feel her. Cal moved, resting  
his weight on his forearms and aligned his body with hers. Cradling him between her thighs, Gillian let out a small whimper as he entered her again. Never breaking eye contact, she slowly started to move beneath him and smiled shyly as he began to meet her thrusts, establishing a mutual rhythm.

* * *

Several minuets later, Gillian felt the familiar tightening in her belly; moaning as Cal took a nipple between his teeth, nipping at it gently. "Cal," she panted harshly, arching her back.

Releasing the dusky nub from between his teeth, he shifted his body, allowing his weight to rest on his palms, and increased his tempo. He felt her body begin to tremble beneath him as her walls pulsated) around him. "Gorgeous," he whispered and watched as the blush crept further up her chest. Moving, he hitched her legs up over his shoulders before thrusting deeply into her. He watched as her mouth fell open and her tongue slid over her lips moistening them.

"Oh god, Cal," she moaned, unable to form any words as he found that perfect spot once again. Grinning down at her, he moved faster, feeling the beginnings of his own release quickly approaching.

"Harder," she commanded, and he was more than happy to oblige as he watched the pleasure wash across her features. He brought his face down and nuzzled her neck, feeling her pulse beat under his lips and he sucked lightly. Pulling back slightly, he watched as her brow knitted together in concentration. Feeling her walls tighten around him, he knew she was close.

Gillian felt her legs being to quake; her breathing was laboured and coming out in short gasps."Cal... I... I'm..." she tried to speak.

"Come for me, darling," he encouraged as he moved a hand between them; seeking out the small bundle of nerves he knew would push her over the edge. Slipping his talented fingers between their bodies, he found his target almost immediately. Moving his fingers gently, he felt her tighten around him.

"Let go, love. I've got you," he repeated just as he had the previous night.

He gazed deeply into her eyes, and tilted his hips hitting her perfectly and with one final flick of his wrist she cried out as tumbled over the edge.

She felt him slow his movements as she lowered her legs, and wrapped them around his waist. Grabbing his rear, she encouraged him to continue on to his own release. "Don't stop," she gasped.

He sped up his movement, and felt her orgasm course through her as she withered beneath him. Her walls gripped him tightly and, propelled him to his own release.

Hearing the tiny whimpers coming from Gillian, and the way her nails dug into his soft flesh, was too much. "Gill, I'm going to..." he voiced but was cut off by her mouth on his. She locked her ankles around his waist and met his hips as their pelvises pounded together. They broke apart and Gillian could feel his body go rigid above her. She watched as he shuddered, an animalistic moan escaped his lips as he spilled inside her. Collapsing on top of her, he nuzzled her neck and savoured the feeling as they both regained control of their breathing.

After few moments their breathing returned to normal and he rolled off to the side, pulling her with him so she was lying across his chest. Looking down at her he noted the content smile on her lips.

"No regrets?" he gently enquired.

"No regrets," she confirmed placing a kiss to his chest as she felt his grip tighten around her.

He heard her giggle softly and lifted her chin in his direction. "Now what's so funny, love?" he asked. "It's not polite to laugh at someone while they bask in their post-coital haze," Cal teased.

Gillian giggled again and shook her head slightly. "No, I was just thinking about something," she said coyly.

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" he teased grinning back at her.

"I was just thinking, that I'm glad I cleaned the floor the other day," she replied with a lopsided smile.

"Really, love? That's what you were thinking about?" he asked bemused. Rolling from him, she stood up and moved to the table picking up the chocolate sauce, before moving back to him.

"Mmm Hmm," she nodded, before straddling him, an innocent look on her face.

"Well I guess you're going to have to clean it again now aren't you?" He smirked.

"I guess I will. So I guess it doesn't matter if I get it a little dirty now does it?" she teased, popping the lid off the sauce letting it hover over his chest.

"Aye, Aye, darling. I'd be more than happy to help you get it a little dirty." He winked.

"Well, that's good, because I still haven't had my dessert," she giggled letting the chocolate sauce spill onto his chest. Lowering her mouth, she traced her tongue over his skin lapping at the sauce.

Taking her face gently between his hands, he seized her lips in a chaste kiss before grinning at her.

"You, my darling, are definitely not a good girl."

* * *

**Reviews and comments always appreciated :)**


End file.
